Total Drama-Cemetary Trouble
by LukeSLD
Summary: 5 Total Drama contenstants were stranded on an island.Will they get out?
1. Chapter 1

5 of the Total Drama contestants were stranded on an island.  
It is unkown who did this to them,and where they are.  
The campers were Gwen,Trent,Cody,Lindsay and Duncan.

Gwen suddenly woke up in a small area.  
"What happened?"She wondered.  
She quickly realised she is reliving her fear for the 3rd time,being burried alive.  
She started to panic and speaking very worrying.."Who did this to me?!Why?!"

Meanwhile...

Trent,Cody and Lindsay woke up next to a cemetary in the woods..  
Nobody knew where they were.  
"What's going on?" Lindsay asked confusingly.  
"Even better-where the hell are we?" Cody seemed worried.  
Trent got up,he looked towards a cemetary.  
He saw a house in the cemetary.  
"Hey,guys,maybe we can find answers... _he pointed at the house.._  
In there."

Suddenly there were noises in the bushes next to them...

Meanwhile...(every time we change the story plot im gonna put meanwhile so you know)

Gwen heard someone digging above her  
"Who ever's out there...HELP!"  
To her suprise Duncan opened the coffin.  
"Duncan?..What are you doing here?"  
"I was about to ask you that,I was digging for something I lost,then I heard you."  
"Well I have no idea where I am,do you?  
There was silence.  
"This was the part of the Island I was working on to earn some quick cash."  
"Wait,was working?"  
"Apparently it got corrupted or something,I dont know,I heard rumors but I didn't believe them."  
"Anyone else here?"  
"I don't know,I've been here the whole day,but nobody came."  
"We should get out of here."  
"Good call."

Meanwhile...

"Did you hear that?" Lindsay asked.  
"No?..what did you hear?" Cody asked.  
Suddenly something jumped from the bushes..a wolf,and not just a normal wolf,it was bigger than any wolf ever,kinda like a werewolf..It had glowing red eyes,sharp teeth,and bloody looking claws,like it just had a feast.  
"What the heck is that?!" Lindsay was panicking.  
"Whatever it is,it looks vicious,so...RUN!" Trent started to run like the flash,while Cody and Lindsay followed up...  
But whatever that thing was,it followed them.


	2. Chapter 2

They were running like hell,nothing could stop them...but that thing still followed them..  
They saw Gwen And Duncan.  
"Gwen!" Trent Yelled.  
"Trent?You're here too?"  
"No time to talk,RUN!"  
Gwen and Duncan saw the beast.  
They ran straight for the house.  
Everyone got in,except Lindsay who was slower than others.  
She jumped in,Trent and Duncan barricaded the door.  
They were safe,but Duncan had to hold the door,while Trent was figuring out what to do.  
Eventually the beast stopped and ran in the forest.  
Everybody panted,and relaxed for a bit.  
"Everyone here?" Cody was the one to ask.  
Everyone nodded.  
"So...what are you guys doing here?" Duncan asked Cody,Trent and Lindsay.  
"We don't know why we're here or who did this to us." Trent answered."But whatever that was,it had to be mutated or something,I mean did you see it's size?"  
"Either way we need some service to be able to call for help." Gwen pointed out."Try to find some electronics or wires,or any clue to where we might be."  
"Wait a sec.." Cody reached for his pocket "I got my phone?" "Weird,don't remember having it."  
"Do you got service?" Lindsay had a little hope.  
"Actually I got a message from "Unkown"...hold up."  
Cody was reading the message.  
"Welcome to the Island of Terror...You probably got a lot of questions.."  
He continued. "You've been brought here because I need you for something."  
Lightning stroke down outside in the woods.  
"Is there more?" Trent wondered.  
"Actually,yea after like 12 rows of dots..Weird."  
"Hope you enjoy your stay,Cody."  
He/she or should I say IT knew Cody's name.  
"I...i...it knows my name." Cody was shocked.  
"Well then,we shouldn't be expecting good company here than." Duncan pointed out.  
"Alright we have to figure out where we are so we can call som..." Gwen was interrupted.  
"Um..Sorry to interrupt but I never said I had service..." Cody reminded her.  
"Great,than we gotta explore the island or this house."  
"Or,both." Lindsay said quickly.  
"Hey,why don't you 3 stay and Duncan and I will go out in the woods,you guys try to explore this house." Trent suggested.  
"I'm down,you do what Trent said." Duncan agreed.  
"Alright" Cody,Gwen and Lindsay agreed.  
"I think there's some tools in the shed in the graveyard." Duncan pointed out.  
"Than we're going,alright see ya guys." Trent shut the door.  
Suprisingly,Everyone had something on them,Cody had his phone..but Lindsay had her lipstick and Gwen had her was really strange.  
"I got my diary on me,so I would like some privacy." She glared at Cody.  
"Fine." Cody sighed.  
"And I got my lipstick,oooo make over time!" Lindsay wasn't worried with the situation.  
Actually Cody couldn't resist interrupting Gwen.  
Gwen was in a room with a couch and fireplace.  
"Can I come in?" Cody peeked through the entrance.  
"Ugh,fine." Gwen wanted him out of "her" room quickly.  
"I just wanted to s..."  
"If you're trying to flirt with me because Duncan and Trent are out,don't bother." Gwen quickly realised his plan,or did she?  
"No,I'm not trying that." Gwen raised an eyebrow.  
"I came to apologize about my flirting with you on island,I was just trying to clear the air between us,and as I said in the Haute Camp-ture,I might not be your dream guy,but you're my dream girl,and as long as you're happy,I'm happy."  
"Wow,thanks Cody.." Gwen was grateful for it."I appreciate that."  
"Alright im gonna leave you now."  
"Alright." Gwen went back to writing in her diary.

Meanwhile...

Duncan and Trent found some shovels,a couple of flashlights,and something else..  
"Is there something in the back there?" Trent wondered.  
"I think so,wait let me try to pull it out."  
It was a pocket knife.  
"Huh,another knife." Duncan smiled.  
"Wait,I don't got my knife on me,I swear to God I had it here."  
"Well you got a new one,at least."  
"So where should we explore?" Trent asked.  
"I can show you the part where my boss used to meet me." Duncan also remembered. "Also,there's a mine and a hill down the forest."  
"Let's go to your boss's place,then we'll see with the others if we wanna go to that mine and hill."  
"Alright,let's go" Duncan was thinking "Man I never thought Trent would be a cool guy to hang around."

Meanwhile...

"We were said to search the house,so let's do it" Cody said,kinda bossy.  
"Alright,I'm in." Gwen and Cody went upstairs while Lindsay guarded the door.  
Cody found 2 bedrooms and a bathroom on one side of the hall.  
Gwen found a kitchen and a dining area.  
"That's basically the whole house,isnt it?" Cody was curious.  
"I think so." Gwen answered,kinda unsurely.  
"There's cupboards everywhere,so we better start searching." Gwen said.  
"You check the kitchen and dining room,I got this side of the hall." Cody said.  
Gwen simply nodded.

Meanwhile...

"We were basically meeting in that cabin over there." Duncan said.  
"Alright let's check it out." Trent went ahead.  
The looks on their faces suggested they shouldn't have opened that door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why is it so dark?" Trent could barely see what was in the cabin.  
"Wait let me see where the lights are." Duncan didn't find a light switch,but he found a match so he lit it.  
"ARGHHHHH!" Trent and Duncan both screamed as they saw Duncan's boss on the table,dead,almost all his flesh rotted,and flies were,well,flying over him.

Meanwhile...

Cody found a key in one of the drawers,it was a big key,like for a door or some kind of chest.  
"Gwen,I found a key." Gwen came to Cody.  
"What do you think it's for?" Gwen seemed confused.  
"Wait,wasn't there a door downstairs under the stairs?" Cody remembered.  
"Actually,yea,let's go."

Meanwhile...

"Um...What the hell?" Trent seemed nervous.  
There was a note on the table,so Duncan picked it up.  
"From Uknown,again." He started to read. "So,you see waht happened to your boss don't you?"  
"That will happen to you too,if you don't do exactly as I say."  
"Go down in the cellar,the key is in your bosses coat,and no it's not on him." Trent sighed happily.  
"You'll find out waht I need you for soon."  
"Oh,and I know who you are,Duncan."  
"First Cody,now me too?How does he know our names or who we are?" Duncan didn't seem to get what was happening.  
"We should probably go to the cellar,since now I wanna get out of here as soon as possible." Trent decided to follow the instructions of the Uknown.

Meanwhile...

"It opens alright..." Cody opened the door.  
They quickly realised it was a basement.  
"Wait aren't these..." Cody saw a bunch of customes and items of all sorts.  
"From movies?" Gwen finished his sentence.  
"Yeah..It's kinda creepy."  
"Wait these are all fake right?" Gwen reminded Cody.  
"Maybe that wolf and this whole island is fake." Cody was on to something.  
They found a note.  
"Cody,we meet again." Cody started reading. "I'm just gonna say that the key is in the wolves."  
"What?" Gwen looked confused "Is that all?"  
"Actually,yea."  
Cody noticed a bunch of crates with the letters "TRAPS" on them.  
"Maybe we can use these to get the wolves." Cody had a good idea.  
"Nice eye,Cody,let's see if we can do something here."

Meanwhile...

Duncan opened the cellar.  
"Again,this guy needs some electricity." Trent tried to joke a bit.  
"To be honest,I agree,for once." Duncan had to admit.  
They quickly realised it was no other than a torture chamber.  
"D..d..did you know about this?" Trent looked scared now.  
"They never allowed me to explore,just do to the work in the cemetary." Duncan had no idea about this.  
There was a girl body with a note.  
"Ugh,poor gal."  
Duncan checked around the girl's body.  
"You don't have to be sorry.." Duncan noticed something."It has a tag,about some movie company."  
"Anyway,I'm reading now." Duncan started. "Here's how this is gonna go."  
"You need to have 3 objects:  
-A Gold Pickaxe  
-A Pocket Knife  
-A Statue of a Wolf Found In The Forest  
"Once you have them all,go to the Mountain of Terror,where I'll be waiting for you."  
"Well we got the knife." Trent had a point.  
"Yea,I guess." Duncan wasn't feeling good about this situation.  
"Let bring the note and go back." Trent wanted to reunite with the others.  
"Sounds good." Duncan agreed,again.

Meanwhile...

"Alright,It's ready." Cody finished his trap in front of the graveyard.  
"Here,hungry flesh wolves,come and get us!" Gwen tried to lure them in.  
The wolves appeared. There were 5 of them.  
But they weren't the smartest.  
They quickly fell in the trap,being caught with a net.  
"Got 'em!" Cody said,cheerfully.  
Gwen and Cody high-fived.  
"Now we gotta wait for Trent and Duncan." Gwen suggested.  
As soon as she said it,Duncan and Trent were back.  
"Hi guys,found anything interesting?" Cody was curious.  
"Actually we did." Trent said.  
"We found my boss dead,a note by the Unknown,and a fake girl body from some movie company." Duncan quickly explained.  
"We found a bunch of movie stuff too." Gwen said.  
Trent was suprised about this.  
"Why did you guys catch wolves?" Duncan noticed the trap.  
Cody showed him the note.  
"Right,I don't know if we should do this,but..." Duncan gave the note for Cody and Gwen to read.  
"Well,we do need to get out of here...So I'm in." Gwen was happy for some signs of hope.  
"Mine or forest?" Cody asked.  
"There could be more wolves in the forest." Duncan pointed out.  
"Remember,I got claustrophobia." Gwen pointed out.  
Trent,Duncan and Cody still cared for Gwen.  
"Fine,the forest it is." Trent said,without arguement.  
Lindsay came out of the house,being done with her make up time.  
"So,what are we doing again?" Lindsay asked confusingly.  
Everyone sighed loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

It was either the forest or the mine.  
The forest was chosen by the guys only because Gwen has claustrophobia,so they all went to the forest.  
They were walking along the path.  
"What are we doing again?" Lindsay was confused.(as always)  
"Just don't split from the group,okay?" Trent was tired of explaining everything to her.  
Gwen seemed sad about something.  
She needed some kind of support.  
"Cody?" She asked him so only him and Gwen heard what they were talking about.  
"Yea,what's up?" Cody seemed happy to talk to Gwen.  
"Well,the thing is...I don't really know who to love anymore." Gwen wasn't able to make a decision.  
By the way,before we get further into this chapter,all of these events happened after Gwen and Trent broke up,so after Total Drama:Action,so you aren't confused.  
Now,back to your regular story.  
"Well,I'm not sure if I can give you any advice,but hey,I know you will make the right decision." Cody seemed nice about Gwen confessing to him.  
"Thanks,I appreciate it,and I'm sorry for,you know,crotch hits on the boat challenge." Gwen thought it was right to apologize.  
"Don't worry about it,I'm fine as long as you're happy." Cody reminded her he doesn't want to be her boyfriend,but just make her happy.  
"But,if you want my opinion." Cody continued. "I would not want to be with a guy who took a relationship too far." He pointed at Trent.  
"I know what you mean." Gwen seemed reasonable. "But I don't want to make sudden changes."  
"Thanks for confessing to me about it,I really didn't expect that." Cody seemed a bit suprised.  
"Well,I have forgiven you,so no need to be so scared of me anymore." Gwen cleared their past.  
"Alright,thanks for telling me that." Cody was happily thankful.  
"Let's just search for this statue." Gwen reminded him why they're here.  
"Good call." Cody said.  
They were searching for a good half hour.  
"Wait a sec..." Duncan read the note again.  
"He/she or IT didn't say that it's not hidden." Duncan was making a good point.  
"So we gotta check every bush or tree here?" Trent thought it was too much.  
"Maybe not." Cody found what looked like another note on top of the tree.  
Of course,he was too short.  
"I got it." Duncan climbed the tree.  
It was inside the time here,Duncan had to use his knife to cut some of the wood to get to it.  
He passed the note down to Cody.  
Cody started reading:"Clue:your statue might be inside what it's made of."  
"So...wood?" Gwen asked.  
"I can't imagine anything else." Trent said.  
Cody thought for a little.  
"That doesn't necessarily mean it's in a tree." Cody reminded them. Everyone stopped.  
"It could be in a fallen tree,anything made out of wood,or It can be something else,not wood." Cody listed a few options.  
"Well than,let's start." Duncan said.  
"Wouldn't that take,like,forever?" Lindsay said a bit lazily.  
"We could split up." Trent suggested.  
"Yea,let's do that." Gwen said. "I'll go with Trent."  
"Sounds good." Trent and Gwen went in one direction.  
"You think they will make out?" Duncan asked Cody,grinning.  
"I don't know,they might not like each other anymore,but who knows?" Cody said,walking off with Duncan and Lindsay.

Meanwhile...

"Look for anything that could lead to it." Gwen said.  
"Yea,okay." Trent followed her lead.  
"Look,Trent,what happened to us?" Gwen suddenly asked.  
"You tell me,you broke up with me." Trent blamed Gwen.  
"You took it too far." Gwen reminded him.  
"Look,that whole "9" thing is not because of you." Trent said.  
"I know,but I still feel like you didn't wanna slow down a bit." Gwen said.  
"Fine,I'm sorry,let's just look for this statue,okay?" Trent asked.  
"Okay.." Gwen just accepted the fact they aren't in a relationship anymore.

Meanwhile...

"GAH,It could be anywhere!" Duncan was getting upset because they wasted a lot of time.  
"Relax,we might find it if we just focus." Cody said to him.  
"Might? Really? So you say there's a chance we may never get out of here?!" Duncan was getting angrier.  
"Well,if you put it that way." Cody made the wrong choice.  
"Just,don't talk to me,geek." Duncan still didn't like Cody that much.  
And that's what he did,he didn't speak to Duncan again.  
"Hey,I found a pretty looking piece." Duncan and Cody raised an eyebrow.  
"God,another Lindsay moment." Duncan was annoyed.  
"Yea,no kidding." Cody didn't trust her.  
"Look at it!" Lindsay showed them the wolf statue.  
"Ummmm...WHERE THE HECK DID YOU FIND IT?!" Duncan asked loudly. "WE WERE LOOKING ALL OVER IT!"  
"It was on the beach,next to some wood planks." Lindsay said.  
"Didn't it say INSIDE what's it made out of?" Cody asked.  
"Wait,this is...SANDSTONE." Duncan had no words to say "...I..don't got nothing to say."  
"I guess he/she or IT expected for us to think the obvious thing." Cody said.  
"Yeah,probably,let's go find Trent and Gwen." Duncan pointed the path they took.  
They shortly found them.  
Guess what,they were talking happily to each other and laughed.  
"Who broke up again?" Duncan's voice was heard.  
"I guess nobody." Gwen smiled happily.  
"Anyway,we found the statue." Cody said,and Lindsay showed them the statue.  
"One down,right?" Gwen asked.  
"Actually.." Duncan showed them the knife. "2 down."  
"Nice,where did you get that?" Gwen asked.  
"We found it in the shed." Trent remembered.  
"This is going fast,I must admit." Cody said.  
"But,the toughest challenge is ahead of us." Duncan said "The Mine." the name gave Gwen the shivers,knowing she would have to go with them.  
"Don't we need equipment?" Lindsay asked.  
"We can try to explore a bit,I mean the house is still unexplored to the fullest." Trent remembered them.  
"So,back to the house?" Cody asked.  
"Exactly." Gwen said.  
The group of five went back,Trent and Gwen looking at each other happily,because they were officially back together.


	5. Chapter 5

Our group went back to the house.  
They entered the house when they got to it.  
"So,which part did you guys explore?" Trent asked.  
"Well I found they key to the basement in the first bedroom." Cody said.  
"We haven't explored anything since then." Gwen said.  
"Alright,let's go check those rooms out." Duncan walked up the stairs.  
After a while of searching,Trent found something.  
"Guys,I found something." Trent found another note in the bathroom sink.  
Everyone gathered around.  
Trent started reading:"Did I write pocket knife on that list? Oh,my apologies,I meant to type GOLDEN pocket knife."  
"What? You thought it was gonna be too easy? You're getting ahead of yourselfs."  
With that,Trent finished.  
This plot twist brang silence for a couple of seconds.  
"Eh,should have guessed it was gonna be harder." Duncan was the first to speak.  
"Where could this knife be?" Lindsay asked.  
"Well,the Golden Pickaxe is most likely in the mine,so this pocket knife is...?" Gwen,or anyone else,had no idea where it could be.  
Again,there was silence.  
"Shouldn't we try the Duncan's Boss house again?" Trent asked.  
"We could try." Duncan said.  
"But,the house is unexplored still." Cody said.  
"Same thing as before?" Gwen asked. "Trent with Duncan,while we search the house."  
"Actually..." Duncan said. "Me,Lindsay and Cody are gonna go."  
"Wait,what?" Cody seemed confused.  
Duncan simply pointed with his eyes towards Gwen and Trent.  
"Oh,right." Cody agreed.  
"Alright,let's do this." Trent said.  
Cody shut the door behind him while leaving.  
"You really think they are back together?" Cody asked Duncan.  
"We just gotta motivate them." Duncan answered.  
"Right,so where's this house?" Cody asked.  
"Follow me." Duncan made it clear.

Meanwhile...

"You think Duncan took Cody and Lindsay to leave us alone?" Gwen asked.  
"Yes,he did." Trent answered.  
"That's cool of him." Gwen smiled warmly.  
Gwen and Trent were looking in each others eyes,smiling at each other.  
"Let's focus on the knife." Trent suddenly said.  
"Right." Gwen snapped out of it.

Meanwhile...

Cody,Lindsay and Duncan were already in the cabin.  
"I'll go check the cellar,you guys see if you can find anything here." Duncan said.  
Cody nodded.  
Duncan went down in the cellar.  
He used his match that he still had on him.  
"Alright,let's see..." Duncan started searching.  
Eventually he found another note,hidden from the obvious places.  
"Cody,Lindsay,get down here!" Duncan commanded.  
They quickly came.  
He started reading. "Clue:The Knife is where you never looked."  
"Could be a bunch of places." Cody pointed out.  
"Let's just keep searching." Duncan said.

Meanwhile...

Trent was thinking to himself. "Man,I never expected to be back together with Gwen,at least I'm not rushing it this time."  
"Find aynthing?" Trent yelled over to Gwen.  
"Nope." Gwen yelled sadly.  
Suddenly the door opened.  
The rest of the group was back.  
"You guys found anything?" Trent asked.  
"Actually,we found another clue." Cody answered.  
"Clue:The Knife is where you never looked." Duncan read out loud.  
"Well,could be aynwhere." Gwen said.  
"Exactly." Duncan sighed,not knowing where to look.  
He sat down in a chair in one of the rooms.  
He felt something on his,ehm,butt.  
"Wait a second." Duncan reached into his back pocket.  
"God,damn it." Duncan pulled the knife out.  
"I never looked in my back pocket,only in my front ones."  
For the third time,silence.  
"2 out of 3,at least." Cody wantes to stay positive.  
"So,do I have to go to the mines?" Gwen asked,worryingly.  
"I think you and Lindsay should stay." Trent said,even if he didn't want to be apart from Gwen.  
"It's the safe choice,so we should choose to follow it." Cody said.  
Gwen nodded,sad look on her face,being apart from Trent.  
"Equipment should be in the basement." Cody said.  
They guys quickly went down,found some helmets and flashlights.  
"We're going." Duncan and Cody walked out,waiting for Trent.  
"Don't worry,I'm gonna be fine." Trent said to Gwen.  
Suddenly,she kissed him.  
"I know you will." Gwen said,while Trent walked out.  
The guys started walking towards the mine.


	6. Chapter 6

The guys were heading to the mine,while Gwen and Lindsay stayed and had a lot of time to hang out.  
The guys were walking to the mine,but Trent was feeling down.  
"What's gotten you down?" Cody asked curiously.  
"It's just that,I don't get to be with Gwen." Trent answered sadly.  
"She's gonna be fine dude,now let's just find this gold pickaxe." Duncan didn't want to lose track of their task.  
Eventually,they found the mine.  
"Alright,don't split up,it looks big." Duncan said,worrying about them being lost.  
Trent and Cody nodded.  
They walked in,turning their flashlights on that they found in the basement.

Meanwhile...

Gwen was feeling lonely,even though she was with Lindsay.  
"What's gotten you down Gretta?" Lindsay had habits of calling her Gretta.  
"I just hope Trent is fine." Gwen was looking at Lindsay while saying it.  
"He'll be fine,now let's get your mind of that." Lindsay said "Let's talk."  
"About what?" Gwen asked.  
"Whatever you wanna talk about." Lindsay said happily.  
Gwen smiled,and began:"Well...What about..."

Meanwhile...

"Good thing these flashlights are good,otherwise we would be in darkness." Cody tried to be positive.  
"Is that something on the floor?" Trent stopped and picked up a note.  
He started. "Clue:Your prize is at the end of the trail."  
Silence took over for a few seconds.  
"Maybe like a maze?" Duncan asked.  
"Yeah,but that forces us to split up." Trent reminded them.  
"So,what now?" Cody didn't know what to do.  
Suddenly,there was a sound of rolling.  
"What is that?" Cody was confused.  
A huge ball started rolling the way they came out of.  
"Uh-oh." They all gulped.  
"How about we...MOVE!" Duncan started running.  
Trent and Cody followed.

Meanwhile...

Back at the house,Lindsay and Gwen were talking before going back to what they were doing the first time.(Gwen writing in her diary,and Lindsay using her lipstick.)  
Suddenly,the door rang.  
Someone was at the door.  
"Wait,are they guys back?" Gwen asked.  
"Should we open?" Lindsay asked.  
"Wait here." Gwen went to the window and saw a figure in a cloak,unable to identify what it is.  
She quickly moved from the window.  
"Barricade the door,NOW." Gwen ordered,Lindsay did.  
"What is it?" Lindsay asked.  
"Shh!" Gwen was telling Lindsay to be quiet.  
The figure eventually went away,but not before sliding something under the door,and all the stuff they barricaded the door with.  
Gwen started to read:"This is just a warning,so don't expect you're safe away from the guys." They both looked scared.  
"What do we do?" Lindsay was confused.  
"I...don't know." Gwen seemed worried.

Meanwhile...

The guys finally escaped the ball.  
"Well,then." Cody was worried and relieved.  
"So,still think we should stay together?" Trent wanted to get this over with.  
There was a pause.  
"No,dude,let's just split up." Duncan didn't know if it was safe,but it had to be done to get out of here.  
Cody went the direction they escaped the ball,Trent went in the opposite,and Duncan went down the way the ball went.  
Duncan couldn't find much,besides one way to the left of the ball.  
He went in.  
He got into a room.  
There was a chest in the room.  
"Could be useful." Duncan found a mask,and not just any mask,plague doctor mask.  
"Weird,are there crazy people here?" Duncan wondered. "That would explain a lot."  
He continued looking down the way at the end of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Should I make this the final chapter?I was thinking while in the middle of writing this.  
You know what? Why the fuck not?  
The final chapter everyone! Hope you enjoyed this!

Trent went down his path,but had little success,considering he stopped at a dead end.  
He sighed and went back the path he came.

Meanwhile...

Cody found a few rooms,some of the empty,and one had a pedestal in it.  
There it was,The Golden Pickaxe.  
He quickly took it and went back the way he came.

Meanwhile...

Duncan had no luck apart from the chest he found earlier.  
Suddenly,a figure with a machete was standing behind him.  
He started running,but the figure followed.  
He eventually found the path he came from and quickly ran down that path.  
All 3 of the guys met,with Duncan just yelling:"Let's get out of here!There's a killer chasing me!"  
Cody and Trent looked behind Duncan,then immediately ran to the exit.  
Duncan had a plan.  
He kicked one of the wooden supports and crashed the killer with rocks.  
They climbed out,and could calm down for a second.  
"You guys okay?" Cody asked.  
"Yeah,yeah,but we didn't get the pickaxe." Trent said sadly.  
"Actually." Cody said. "I got it." He revealed it to the guys.  
"Alright,let's go get the girls,and hopefully get out of here.  
They started walking towards the house.

Meanwhile...

Gwen and Lindsay were patiently waiting for the guys to come back.  
"You think they're fine?" Gwen asked worryingly,looking at the grandfather clock in the hallway.  
"There's no way they're not." Lindsay seemed optimistic.  
The door to the house opened.  
The guys were back.  
Gwen was so happy,she ran up to Trent,hugging him.  
"Good news,we got it." Cody said,with a happy smile on his face.  
"Well,now we gotta get to the Mountain of Terror." Duncan said,rushing everyone. "What are we waiting for?"  
Everyone left the house.  
They were all walking along the path to The Mountain of Terror.  
Gwen turned to Cody. "Thanks for listening to me,I had time to think and I made the right decision." Gwen smiled at him thankfully.  
"No problem,you know I'm always here if you need a shoulder." Cody pointed out.  
"One aren't you flirting with me?" Gwen seemed confused.  
"Well,I thought It was best to move on,considering you were never gonna date me." Cody looked happy. "Although,I'm happy for you and Trent."  
"Thanks,I really appreciate it." Gwen said,again,thankfully."You were the one to get us together,and you were kinda the reason why I could make my decision."  
"Again,no problem!Glad I can help." Cody said,cheerfully.  
Suddenly,Gwen gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"That's my thanks." Gwen said,smiling.  
Cody had no words to say,just looked at her eyes happily,with a smile on his face.  
"We're here." Duncan said.  
It was abnormally tall.  
"We better start climbing." Duncan said,starting to climb.  
Everyone followed.  
After a good hour of climbing.  
"I think we're half way there." Trent said,looking up.  
"Keep climbing,at this rate we can be there in the next.." Duncan looked at his watch.(he had one in season one) "...hour or so."  
They all continued.  
Some time later,they were 3/4 to the way up to the top.  
Gwen was climbing next to Trent the whole time,smiling at him.  
Trent was doing the same.  
Duncan was ahead,and made it to the top first.  
Cody followed up,along with Trent and Gwen,helping Lindsay up.  
It was a pretty big top,with a lot of open area.  
"So...what now?" Cody asked,seeing nobody in sight.  
Suddenly,a figure appeared,the same figure which Gwen and Lindsay saw in front of the house door.  
Another figure was beside it,the one from the mine.  
"That's the figure we saw in front of the house!" Gwen yelled.  
"I'm impreseed,seeing this guy not dead from that rock slide." Duncan said.  
"Well,you made it." The first figure said in a deep voice.  
"Let us show you around." The other figure said,with the same deep voice.  
Suddenly,our group was covered in smoke,and all passed out.  
Cody opened his eyes,staring into a bright,yellow light.  
Everyone was tied up on a wooden board,each individually.  
"What the heck?!" Cody screamed,waking everyone up.  
"Welcome to the show,campers." A familiar voice was heard.  
"We thought we would give you a treat to this deserted island nobody has been using." Another familiar voice was heard.  
"Wait,was that...Chris?" Duncan asked confused.  
"And Heather." Gwen said,being sure it was Heather.  
"Well played." Chris said,revealing himself and Heather.  
"Why did you do this to us again?" Cody asked,his voice being unpleasant.  
"We thought you deserved the same treatment on the show,just without the money." Heather said.  
"Heather and I made a deal." Chris said,pulling a suitcase of money out."Well,her father and I did."  
"I requested for you to be tortured by our electronic "weapons"." Heather said,refering to the wolves,and cloaked figures.  
"So,what are you gonna do to us?" Lindsay asked,sounding scared.  
"We'll leave you here,call the police,tell them you strangled us here,and that we captured you doing your evil plans." Heather explained the plan.  
"It will get a LOT of money for people to know our Total Drama competitors in jail." Chris said,smirking.  
Duncan wasn't ,he was trying to break free of the ropes.  
Heather and Chris left the room,saying:"Have a fun time in jail."  
Duncan was able to reach his pocket knife,cutting everyone's ropes.  
"So,what now?" Cody asked,whispering.  
"I think we should see how they like being in jail." Duncan said,grinning.  
Duncan picked up a phone,dialing a phone number.  
"911,what's your emergancy?" A female voice was heard.  
Duncan explained the whole situation,and where they were at.  
"Alright,sir,we'll send troops in right away."  
And it took the police a couple of minutes to find them.  
They quickly surrounded the room Heather and Chris were immediatly entered the room.  
Our group of 5 was escorted out of the island,but Chris smirked,pressing a button of a switch hidden in his back pocket.  
It was like a earthquake.  
"What is that?" Duncan asked,trying to stay balanced.  
"If we go out,we go out with a bang." Chris said.  
"THE ISLAND IS GONNA EXPLODE." The Troops quickly arrested Heather and Chris and started saving our group.  
Everyone got on choppers that the troops came from.  
"Glad that's over with." Trent said,finally being able to relax.  
"Yeah,and I got you." Gwen said,cuddling with Trent.  
Trent was stroking Gwen's hair,knowing they were going to be okay.  
Gwen smiled warmly at Cody,who she thought was the one to bring back the relationship.  
Cody just nodded,and gave her a thumbs up.  
Our group was finally safe,for the first time that day.

Yeah,could have been a lot better,but keep in mind im new to fan fiction writing,so this was kinda like a test run to see how it would go.  
Anyway,hope you enjoyed this story,because I certainly had fun writing it!  
I think im gonna make a new fan fiction in the future,idk when though.  
But,for now..Thank you for reading Total Drama-Cemetary Trouble.  
Until next time!  
- ** _LukeSLD_**


End file.
